The present invention relates to a device for elevating materials used in the construction of high rise buildings from ground level, and for lowering materials and debris from any elevation on a building to ground level where the material is efficiently dumped into a truck or a large refuse box.
In spite of the fact that a variety of types of portable containers with dumping capability are known in the prior art, a strong unfulfilled need exists for a convenient, efficient and practical device for elevating materials from ground level to any elevation on a building undergoing construction and for lowering debris from any elevation to ground level for dumping. The present invention has for its principal object to completely satisfy this need.
More particularly, it is an object of the invention to provide a dumping container of the mentioned type which can be conveniently elevated and lowered by a construction crane or the like and which has the capacity of holding a substantial quantity of construction materials or debris, as the case may be.
Another object of the invention is to provide a dumping container having skids preferably equipped with wheels so that the container and its attached lifting frame can be moved efficiently on rough ground or on a smooth surface, such as the floor of a building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hoisting and dumping container in which a container box is pivotally mounted on a hoisting and dumping frame which is adapted for ready connection and separation from a cable lifting harness of a crane or the like, and the dumping box is releasably coupled with the frame so that following the release of the coupling, the dumping box will tend to tilt by gravity to a dumping position on the frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a hoisting and dumping container which is strongly reinforced and therefore very durable, even in rough usage, and which is equipped at one end with a hinged dumping gate which in the lowered position forms a convenient ramp providing easy access into the container or a wheelbarrow or buggy.
Other important features and objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description .